My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
The My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack 'includes Twilight Sparkle, the Firework Cart, and the Show Stage Gateway. Summary The Festival of Friendship has arrived in Equestria, and everypony is excited. But when the threat of the Storm King arises, Twilight Sparkle and her friends – Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity – embark on a journey beyond their home to save Equestria, meeting new friends and overcoming challenges in the process. Level 1 "The Festival of Friendship" CUTSCENE (A purple sparkle appears in the middle of a black screen. It glides around the screen for a bit. LEGO brick pieces start to form on-screen until they form the My Little Pony: The Movie title. It breaks apart, the pieces falling upwards while the black screen transitions to Canterlot Castle. Cut to the hall. Twilight is pacing back and forth, anxious. Spike bursts in, carrying a pile of scrolls.) Spike: Here you go, Twilight! All your charts and graphs! Twilight: Ooh, I'm so nervous! What if the princesses don't like my plans for the Festival? Spike: Twilight, don't worry about it! Just remember- (Twilight interrupts, turning her head to him, a huge, terrified smile on her face.) Twilight: To smile??? Spike: Uuuuuh, no. That you're a princess too. (Twilight's smile shrinks.) Twilight: Right. (She turns back to the doors.) Twilight: Here goes nothing. (She uses her magic to open the doors, revealing Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. The camera cuts to a side view. Twilight trots toward Celestia. Twilight: Hello, Princesses. Celestia: Hello, Twilight. It's good to see you! (Cut to Twilight.) Twilight: I have an idea that I think will make this Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! Celestia: Yes, we are all excited for it. Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning! Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but... Songbird Serenade MIGHT be the bigger attraction. Twilight: Well, she is the main event. And to make it EXTRA special, I could use your help! Spike? (Spike drags in a whiteboard, humming. He stops in the middle of the room. Twilight trots up to it and levitates a red marker.) Twilight: Songbird Serenade's performance isn't scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. Based on my precise calculations, to get the very best lighting for the stage, I was hoping you could keep the sun at 28.2 degrees to the south. (Twilight draws the sun above and to the right of the stage, then draws a crude stick figure of Celestia beneath it as she says this. Then she turns to the left.) Twilight: Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon at 62 degrees to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight onto the stage perfectly! (Twilight draws the moon above and to the left of the stage, then draws a crude stick figure of Luna beneath it as she says this. Cut to Luna.) Luna: I- Twilight: But wait, there's more! (Cut back to Twilight.) Twilight: Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon would shine through, creating a truly amazing light show! (Twilight draws an aurora above the stage as she says this. The camera moves up to show Spike's claw tossing yellow glitter into the air.) Spike: Presenting... (Spike holds up a 1×1 flat square tile with Songbird Serenade on it.) Spike: Songbird Serenade! (Spike climbs on top of the whiteboard and starts dancing.) Spike: Yea, yea, yea! Whoo-hoo-WHOA! (Spike falls behind the whiteboard.) Spike: Ta-daaaaaa..... (Twilight spreads out her wings in a "jazz hands" pose with a smile on her face. Cut to the 3 princesses. There's an awkward silence.) Luna: So, you want us to move the sun and the moon....for the party. Twilight: Well, I'd do it myself, but I don't have your magic! (Celestia walks up to Twilight.) Celestia: Twilight, each of us use our magic to serve Equestria in our OWN way. (Celestia raises Twilight's head with her hoof.) Celestia: You already have all the magic you need. (There's a moment of silence.) Twilight: Sooo, that's a no? RD: Yes! (Cut to a cloud in a blue sky. Suddenly, a rainbow streak flies straight trough it, destroying it. Rainbow Dash flies into view.) RD: Skies clear and ready for the festival! (Rainbow Dash flies off-screen and the camera moves downtown show the show stage. Cut to Pinkie Pie inflating a long, red balloon. When it's fully inflated, she quickly makes it into a balloon dog. It leaks air out of the back until it shoots off, sending Pinkie backwards.) PP: Whoa! (Cut to Twilight trotting down the busy street with a clipboard and quill in her magic. She trots up to Applejack's stand.) LEVEL START AREA #1 "A Helping Hoof" (We start in a street with vendors. The one we're focusing on is Applejack's stand. Twilight automatically trots up to the stand.) Twilight: OK, just 218 things left to check and then we're ready. Hi, Applejack! Applejack: Howdy, Twi! How'd it go with the princesses? They like your idea? Twilight: No. They think I'll do fine on my own. Anyways, how is your supply of apple cider? Applejack: Actually, Ah'm a little low on cider. I had 'nother barrel-full, but I don't know where Ah put it. Mind helpin' me out? (A large crate next to the stand gives of a magic aura, indicating the Magic Ability must be used. The player uses the Magic ability. The crate slowly moves up into the air, then is smashed into the ground. A light-brown barrel rolls out.) Twilight; Found it! Applejack: Thank ya kindly, Twilight! Uh, mind puttin' it in? (The barrel and the stand give off a magic aura. The player uses the Magic ability again. The barrel is lifted into the air. The stand's barrel is taken out and tossed away, and the new barrel is put in it's place.) Applejack: Thanks, Twi. Good luck! Twilight: You too, Applejack! (Twilight automatically runs far to the right, approaching Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud.) Twilight: Rainbow Dash! RD: Wh-whuh? I'm up, I'm up! (Rainbow Dash takes off, destroying the cloud.) Twilight: Get down here! (Rainbow Dash glides down onto the ground in front of Twilight.) RD: Oh, what now, Twi? Twilight: Shouldn't you be clearing the skies? RD: It's already done. Don't worry. *yawn* I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya. (Rainbow Dash flies off.) Twilight: But there's still some- ugh, nevermind. I'll do it myself. (There are 5 Clouds floating in the air. A hint pops up: '''Hint- '''To destroy Clouds, press A twice to fly, then fly up to a Cloud and press X to attack it. Clouds can contain pieces for objects needed to progress. The player does this, and the clouds drop pieces for a valve switch. The camera moves to the right and zooms in on a big gate. Then the camera moves back. The player moves to the gate and builds the valve switch and uses it. The gate opens, and Twilight automatically runs to the right again, this time stopping at a photo shoot with Photo Finish.) Twilight: Hello, Photo Finish. Is everything as it should be? Photo: Ah, princess! Thank goodness you came! My camera won't work! It has NO power! Please help! Twilight: Err, okay. I'll see what I can do. (A crate filled with cameras starts glowing. The player destroys it and the pieces for a Keystone Device come out. The player builds the Keystone Device and the camera zooms in on a banner with a symbol on it. The player activates the Keystone Device and aims the Blank Keystone at the banner. The Reveal Keystone is now activated. Twilight: What in Equestria is this? Some kind of spell? (A hint pops up: '''Hint- '''The Reveal Keystone can reveal hidden objects from other dimensions. Place your character on the Blue, Green, or Orange parts of the Toy Pad to reveal a hidden object. A part of the ground glows green, a part of Photo Finish's photo shoot glows orange, and a part of a nearby wall glows blue. '''Blue- '''Reveals a generator from the DC Comics dimension. '''Orange- '''Reveals a silver LEGO box that contains pieces for a mini-kit. '''Green- '''Reveals a Slurp Access Vent that leads to the Crystal Caverns secret area. The player places Twilight on the blue section to reveal the generator. Then they use the magic ability to attatch a cord from the generator to the camera.) Photo: Yes! It works! Thank you so much, princess! (The Device is destroyed and Twilight automatically runs to the right YET AGAIN, approaching Vinyl Scratch looking depressed.) Twilight: What's the matter, Vinyl? (Vinyl points a hoof toward her turntable and speakers, which are broken.) Twilight: Oh. Um, I'll help you with that. (The turntable and speakers glow. The player destroys them, and the pieces for a Harmony Lock come out. The camera zooms in on a big black crate, then moves back. The player builds the Harmony Lock. A hint pops up: '''Hint-' In order to unlock a Harmony Lock, first activate it by pressing B. Then place your figure on each section of the Toy Pad for 5 seconds each. Each part the figure is on will slowly turn green until it is unlocked. The Harmony Lock is unlocked when all sections of the Toy Pad are green. The player does this, opening the crate, which reveals pieces for a new turntable and speakers. The player builds them. Vinyl trots over to behind the turntable and starts playing some music.) Twilight: You're welcome! (Twilight automatically runs off-screen to the right.) AREA #2 "Preparations" √ Checkpoint! √ (Twilight trots into veiw. We see Rarity putting up a bow on the stage. She turns around.) Rarity: Oh, hello, Twilight! I'm just busy decorating the stage. Twilight: Mind if I help? Rarity: Oh, not at all, darling! Er, could you start with fixing up that dirty old cart? It's simply HORRENDOUS! (The camera zooms in on a broken cart of fireworks, then moves back. The player walks up to it, presses B, and is prompted to build the Firework Cart. The player does this, and the Firework Cart is now in the game.) Rarity: Thank you, darling. Um, how about you fetch me some more decorations? They're in that chest over there. (The camera zooms in on a silver LEGO chest a few feet away from Rarity. A hint pops up: 'Hint-' Vehicles such as {Firework Cart} can destroy Silver LEGO objects. The player gets in the Firework Cart, holds X to aim at the silver LEGO chest, and fires a firework at it. It explodes, revealing more decorations.) Rarity: Aaahh! Watch where you aim that thing! You nearly blew me to smithereens! (The player builds the decorations onto the stage.) Rarity: Um, how about you go help Pinkie Pie, darling? I think I've got it covered here. (A trail of studs leads across the stage toward Pinkie Pie. The player follows the trail. Pinkie is inflating balloons.) PP: Oh, hi, Twilight! Wanna help me make balloons? Just turn on that machine over there! (The camera moves to a balloon machine with an Intelligence Panel on the front. Then it moves back. The player moves to the Intelligence Panel and solves it. The machine starts inflating balloons.) PP: Thanks, Twilight! I think Fluttershy needs some help too. (A trail of studs leads onto the stage and down the runway towards Fluttershy. The player follows the trail. Fluttershy is looking left and right.) Fluttershy: It's okay! There's nothing here! Oh, hi, Twilight. Could you help me find the birds? A balloon scared them off. Twilight: Of course, Fluttershy. (The camera moves toward a box that is now glowing, then moves back. The player breaks it, and the pieces for an Appiration Spot come out. The player builds the Appiration Spot and uses it. The player is teleported to the top of the stage, where there are 3 birds. The player walks up to them.) Twilight: Hey, guys, it's OK. There's nothing to be afraid of. (The birds fly down to their perch. The player teleports down, and the camera moves toward a Mini-Access Vent on a tall box next to a large, dark cage, then to Angel Bunny (with the Mind Control icon) next to it. Then it moves back. The player moves to Angel Bunny, mind controls him, and, as him, goes into the Mini-Access Vent. They come out at the top of the front side of the container, next to a small button. They press the button, and the large, dark cage opens. The game will indicate that the Illumination ability must be used here. The player does this, and reveals 3 more birds sitting on a shelf in the cage (don't ask).) Twilight: Come on out, it's OK. (The birds fly out of the cage and onto their perch. The camera moves to Fluttershy.) CUTSCENE (Twilight trots up to Fluttershy.) Twilight: All set? Fluttershy: Uh-huh. Thanks, Twilight. Twilight: It's no problem. I just wish the Princesses would help. RD: Look out beloooow! (Twilight looks up. Cut to Rainbow Dash spinning rapidly toward the camera. Cut to Twilight with a look of surprise on her face. Rainbow Dash crashes into Twilight and destroys the show stage. Cut to a shot of a destroyed stage in a cloud of dust. Rarity screams.) LEVEL COMPLETE! Rule-Breaker: 23,000 studs Character in Peril: X Mini-Kits: 0\10. Gold Bricks: 1\24 Level 2 "The Storm King's Invasion" ADVENTURE WORLD (We start at a pile of blue, purple, gold, and sky blue bricks, along with a white Gateway base.) RD: Oops. Sorry. I'll fix it! Rarity: NO-no-no-no-no-nooo! You've done QUITE enough, Dashie! RD: Hey, I said I was sorry! Geez! Twilight: Girls! Don't worry, I'll fix it, no problem. Rarity: That's very kind of you, darling, but I- Twilight: No buts. I've got it under control. (The player moves to the pile, presses B, and is prompted to build the Show Stage Gateway. The player builds it, and the Show Stage Gateway is now in the game.) CUTSCENE (We start with Twilight standing in front of the new Show Stage Gateway when suddenly we hear thunder. Twilight turns around and looks up at the sky. Cut to a huge dark cloud moving towards Canterlot. Cut back to Twilight next to Rainbow Dash. Twilight: Storm clouds?! I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash! (Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash in anger.) RD: Uuuhhh, I....don't think those are storm clouds. (Cut to an airship emerging from the now spreading dark cloud. It moves toward the city. Cut to Pinkie.) PP: Ooh, I bet those are the clowns I ordered! (The airship turns sideways and descends, knocking over a tower. Cut to a balloon stand. The tower crushes it. Cut back to Pinkie.) PP: Oooor definitely NOT the clowns I ordered. (The sky is now completely dark with storm clouds. The airship lands on the ground. Cut to the side of the airship. The door opens and makes a bridge. Grubber walks across, carrying a large blue box. He steps onto the ground, puts down the box, which opens up and releases a giant gramophone, and takes out a microphone.) Grubber: Ponies of Equestria! We come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the all-mighty....Storm King! (A banner of the Storm King is unfurled on the side of the ship.) Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, EVIL, message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempest! (Cut to the doorway. Tempest walks out, her broken horn sparking. Cut to the crowd. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence land in front of the crowd.) Celestia: Tempest, was it? How may we he help you? (Cut to Tempest.) Tempest: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? (Murmuring is heard in the crowd. Cut to the 3 princesses. Twilight walks up from behind Cadence.) Twilight: Hi there! Princess of Friendship. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure we can talk things out! (Cut to Tempest.) Tempest: Oh, goodie. All 4 princesses. (Cut to a side shot of Tempest trotting across the bridge.) Tempest: Here's the deal, ladies, I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please. Or we make it difficult. For EVERYONE. (Cut to Luna.) Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's ONE of you, and HUNDREDS of us. (Cut back to Tempest. She chuckles evilly.) Tempest: I was hoping you'd choose difficult. (A pair of...let's call them "storm goons"... emerge from behind her. Cut to a wide shot of more airships emerging from behind Tempest's airship. Cut to a shot of storm goons dropping in from above as ponies run and scream in terror. Cut to Tempest jumping into the air. She takes out a small black orb with a green rift inside, and kicks it at the 3 princesses. The orb hits Cadence, and she is turned to obsidian. Twilight gasps and gallops away. Cut to Tempest landing, an evil grin on her face.) LEVEL START AREA #1 " Escape From Canterlot " (We start in a street in Canterlot. Everything is in chaos. We see Celestia and Luna.) Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south, beyond the Badlands! Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo- (Another orb hits Celestia, and she is turned to obsidian. Luna gasps and takes off. Twilight's friends run to her.) RD: Twilight, we gotta get out of here! (A building falls into the street to the right, blocking the way.) Fluttershy: I don't wanna die! Applejack: We're not gonna die! Now c'mon! (Purple sparkles appear over a window, indicating the Hidden LEGO Detector ability. Rarity's character icon appears above it, indicating she can use it. The player switches to her and uses it to reveal a Grapple Point. Applejack's character icon appears over it, indicating she can use it. The player switches to Applejack and uses the grapple point to pull the window out and reveal a Keystone Device. A banner with the Reveal symbol starts glowing. The player activates the Reveal Keystone.) RD: Uh, what the hay is that? PP: It's a dimensional keystone created from the start of time that can help us escape! RD: How do you know that? PP: Just a hunch! (Part of the fallen building's well glows green, part of the ground glows blue, and a window above glows orange. 'Blue-' Reveals a Parseltongue Door. 'Orange- '''Reveals a Balloon Dog (1\10). '''Green-' Reveals a Platform from Portal 2. Level 3 Will add. Level 4 Will add. Level 5 Will add. Level 6 Will add. Achievements *'Friendship is Magic! '- Complete the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack. *'''Easy As Pie - Complete any quest in the My Little Pony: The Movie Adventure World. *'Oh, I Love Breaking the Rules! '- Achieve the Rule Breaker stud goal in any My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack level. Mini-Kits Mini-kit *A Triple-Layer Cake Character in Peril *Derpy Hooves Category:Story Packs Category:Story Pack Levels